In medical and other fields, a technology of capturing an image of a biological tissue and utilizing the image for various kinds of diagnosis, tests, and observation is proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The apparatus according to Patent Literature 1 is, for example, a technology of irradiating a body tissue with infrared rays and acquiring an image of subcutaneous vessels on the basis of the infrared rays reflected by the body tissue.